Nova Swift
Nova Swift is a recurring character and a female fashionista who lives among the Trolls which appears in Trolls: The Beat Goes On!, as well as some additional merchandise. Appearance Nova is a Blond female Troll with blue skin. She has a flash tattoo on her left side of her head above her left ear. Her hair is styled so it flows to right. IMG 20191204 022146.jpg|Her outfit in Hair Ball Personality Nova maybe a trend setter, but she likes honesty. If an idea is a bad one, because of her status she'd rather someone say how bad it is then for them to let her look bad in front of other Trolls. She can see the diamond in the rough and even if clothes are destroyed she can see how they shine. She is not vain, but has a vanity and desire for fabulousness normally only seen in a Glitter Troll, in fact Glitter Trolls like Guy Diamond actually look up to her. She refers to other Trolls as "nuggets". Relationships Queen Poppy Nova Swift likes to be on good terms with the Pop Trolls leader Poppy, and runs through all of her planned events with her. Their relationship is mostly business. However, she trusts Poppy word and its the reason she takes on her friends the fashion twins when Poppy puts their name forward for internship. Satin and Chenille She took the twins as her interns after promoting her last intern Laroux Laroux to her personnel assistant. She often asks them to do what seems like pointless tasks to push them in preparation for more fabulous work. She understands the pair has their limits, but has to make sure they understand what those limits are. Laroux Laroux Nova Swift's previous intern. She was promoted to personnel assistant after giving her honest opinion to Nova, terminating the internship. Nova is critical of her new assistant, but Laroux Laroux doesn't really care if she gets criticism from Nova, she'll do what she does anyway which Nova likes. Skills & Abilities She has most normal Troll abilities. Fashion Nova is able to set a trend just by one statement, then break it moments later by retracting it. A lot of Trolls rely on her to help make decisions on what to wear, simply because Trolls like to be "in" on the latest trends in Pop Troll culture. Nova also can make or break careers and has a number of Trolls who work for her. Teaching She is part a teacher as well as a trend setter. She has slowly been teaching Satin and Chenille more about being like her, though notes they could never outdo her, so they can achieve the best that they can. Some of the things she asks them to do may not look fabulous, but they teach the pair a lot about being in high Troll society. Merchandise Toy Nova Swift had her own toy, Nova Swift and Critter.https://www.amazon.com/Trolls-E1732AS00-DreamWorks-Nova-Swift/dp/B077WY4TC1 Trivia *She likely is named after Taylor Swift a famous song writer and singer, Taylor Swift also launched her own fashion line in 2015. *Nova is the only other Troll shown to like Fluffleberry, the other Troll being Branch. Nova likes Fluffleberry Lattes while Branch likes Fluffleberry cake. References Page Poll Do you like Nova Swift? Yes I like her No I don't like her Undecided, I'm not sure Category:Females Category:Trolls Category:Trolls: The Beat Goes On! Characters Category:Pop Trolls Category:Characters